iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Guide
SPOILER ALERT!! This page contains spoilers on exactly what the bosses will do to you. If you don't want to spoil the *cough cough* FUN, then PLEASE don't read this page. Bosses and Strategies This page explains exactly who all of the bosses are, what attacks they use and the best way(s) to try and kill them. Of course, Trial and Error is a given, but..... World 1 Main Boss: Hello Kitty Insulted by Boshy's comment, Hello Kitty turns into a giant Helo Kitty and starts attacking you. First, she will start firing hearts directly at you. The best choice is to stand roughly halfway between the floating ground and the edge of the floor. Face her and jump, shooting back at her with every jump. Hopefully, you will hit her a fair bit during this part. Then, she will stop for a bit and align herself with you. Use this break to get close to her and shoot, but don't spend too long. After about 3 seconds, she will target you horizontally with what looks and sounds like Shoop-Da-Woop lasers. If you can time it right, alternate between jumping onto the first floating platform and falling onto the floor, and this part will be easy. Third, she will make tiny Hello Kitties rain from above you. Keep shooting at her BEFORE the Kitties get too close to you. If you are on EZ, you should win by this point of you were fast. Just keep dodging the Kitty Rain. Finally, she will start spamming randomly-directioned hearts all over the screen. Do your best to dodge these, all the time still trying to shoot her. After this, the cycle will repeat, so just keep on trying until you get it! World 2 Miniboss 1: Kracko Halfway through World 2, you will encounter a large spiky cyclops cloud named Kracko. His first attack is he will try and directly zap you ONCE. He will always miss if you are running to the left, so go about 3/4 of the way across the screen to the right, and then run left. He will then proceed to swoop down on you from the left of the screen. This is the ONLY TIME HE IS VULNERABLE, so take advantage and shoot the crap out of him!! Shoot him as he comes down at you, and jump up over him. As you jump, face the right and shoot, as you MAY hit him as he comes up. If you are on EZ, you can kill him at this point, but it is almost impossible. It has been done, though. Then, he will start spawning Waddle-Doos that chase after you. They will disappear if shot, so shoot at them. If you get too close to Kracko to avoid the Waddle-Doos, he will LITERALLY CRAP ON YOU. This turd cannot be evaded and is instant death for you. Third, he will move across the screen from the right and shoot lightning straight down at intervals. Simply don't get hit. Straight after this, without warning, stars will rain from the roof. Once again, DON'T GET HIT. Just keep on running. As a last resort, 2 star beams will sprout from his body and spin aound. Stand between the stars to not get hit. Then, the pattern will repeat. Good luck!! World 2 Miniboss 2: King DeDeDe King DeDeDe will tell you what to do. Either Jump, Attack, Left, Right or Down. Down means press the down key (not so easy to figure out, really!) If you get it right, he will open hit mouth and say 'RIGHT?!', at which you should shoot him in the mouth. Keep doing this until he falls into the spike you can see. He will die, granting you access to the boss. World 2 Main Boss: Ryu Upon realising you are not his opponent, Akuma, Ryu tries to practice his moves on you instead. Stand on the floor a bit away from the platform you can jump on. Right after Ryu says 'anyway...' shoot at him. Your bullets should hit him just as he attacks you. Jump up onto the platform before you get hit by the mass energy ball he fires, and then double-jump over it. As you air-jump, shoot again, and you should hit him as he jumps up into the air. Move to the far-right of the screen, and then face Ryu and shoot him. He will drop energy balls from the roof in a line with gaps. As Ryu runs at you, double-jump over him and avoid the spam of energy balls homing in on you. From there, he will jump up off the screen, and 4 lines of energy balls will ain down on you. Dodge them all. After they all disappear, Ryu will jump up from the floor in an attempt to punch you from underneath you. To avoid this, double-jump to the side (good oppotunity to shoot him), and continue doing this until he falls down on the right side of the screen. Ryu will then wait a bit and shoot a double-stream of continuous energy balls in a wave pattern. You must jump lightly to avoid being hit, all the while trying to shoot him. If you are on EZ, it is possible to kill him at this point. If you survive, he will literally lob 2 cars at you, and parts will break off them. Dodge these flying car parts and shoot Ryu some more. Ryu will disappear from the screen and a voice will say 'Final Round......... FIGHT!' 3 characters from Streeght Fighter attack you; the first jumps acoss the screen and spams strange balls upwards that descend, the second frontflips across the screen and creates ground shockwaves with every land, and the last is a very slowly flying man who flies straight. Ryu will then repeat the pattern.